This invention relates generally to an absorbent article and a method for making the same.
Absorbent articles comprising a chassis and an absorbent structure attached thereto have been extensively used in the form of disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, etc. In order to improve a fit of such absorbent article to its wearer's body, it is well known to provide the chassis with elastic elements extending across a region occupied by the absorbent structure.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1996-71103 discloses a disposable diaper comprising a topsheet, a backsheet and an absorbent structure sandwiched between these sheets, waist elastic elements extending along waist bands and auxiliary elastic elements extending in a waist circling direction between the waist elastic elements and leg elastic elements, wherein the auxiliary elastic elements extend at least partially across a region occupied by the absorbent structure and a total elasticity measured in a region occupied by the absorbent structure and the auxiliary elastic elements is defined by an elongation percentage less than 25% before the diaper is put on the wearer's body and an elongation percentage of 25% or higher during use of the diaper while the independent elasticity of the absorbent structure itself is defined by an elasticity modulus in a range of 1.0×103 to 2.5×105 g/cm2 and a flexural rigidity in a range of 20 to 200 g/cm.
In the case of the diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1996-71103, the auxiliary elastic elements may be prevented by the absorbent structure against excessive contraction because the auxiliary elastic elements extend at least partially across the region occupied by the absorbent structure. In addition, the diaper may be deformed depending on a body shape of the individual wearer and thereby a fit of the diaper to the wearer's body may be improved.
However, with the construction of prior art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1996-71103 such that the auxiliary elastic elements extend across the region occupied by the absorbent structure, it is inevitable that the absorbent structure is pulled by the auxiliary elastic elements as these elastic elements contract. For example, the absorbent structure may move out of its proper position in the vicinity of the central zone of a crotch region of the diaper as a force is exerted on the auxiliary elastic elements due to the movement of the wearer's body. Such displacement of the absorbent structure may result in deterioration of a feeling to wear the diaper and/or the desired function of the absorbent article.